Demise
by Kotori18
Summary: She was supposed to be dead, but why the hell was she here? ["Nee, Kyouya-sempai.. Let's play a game.." ]


_**Author's Note: Hello~! This is Kotori18's first fan fiction. I am asking you all to critique my work and pin point areas where I need to improve on. Please also take note if my OC is becoming a Mary-Sue or if Hibari is getting OOC. Thanks! **_

Chapter 1: Playing Games

[Hey, I'm bored. Why don't we two play a game~?]

He had never liked playing games. He slowly narrowed his blue-grey eyes into thin slits, death aura stifling his body. A girlish laugh echoed ahead of him, further infuriating him to no bounds.

"Come on. Is that all the best you can do? Catch me if you can, Kyouya-sempai!" The girlish voice squealed, increasing his irritation levels to their peaks.

His calloused hands gripped the steel handles of his tonfas, his body yearning and singing for splattered blood. His grey eyes gave off a dangerous glint as he sprinted; raven hair fluttering along with the wind. His perfect lips morphed into a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death…"

The petite figure ahead of him was draped in a silky black cloak, face obscured from view by a hood, smiled darkly. "Now that's more like it…" She picked up speed, dashing through the endless labyrinth of staircases and corners of Namimori Middle School.

Hibari Kyouya kept pace with her and judging from her movements and the path she was leading him, he concluded that she was enticing him to follow her to the roof top. He smirked. At this point, she'll be hopelessly cornered like a mouse in a trap. _How pathetic, and when she finally managed to get his attention._

She sped ahead of him, whisking past the corridors and hurriedly taking the flight of stairs heading towards the roof. She was grinning gleefully, happy that her plan never backfired. As usual, he was so predictable. _Like all normal humans_. Sliding through a crack in the steel door, she leaned against the metal railing, patiently waiting for the Head Prefect to make his appearance at the door.

Hibari opened the steel doors of his beloved rooftop roughly and he smirked when he saw her, coolly leaning against the railing. "Let's finish this little game of yours, herbivore." He growled lowly and brandished his steel tonfas, advancing towards her petite figure, all the while licking his lips hungrily.

The hooded figure of the girl grinned, beyond amused. The prefect wondered why and for a few moments shrugged it off as he slammed his tonfa to her stomach. She coughed up blood, to which he grinned sadistically, and she proceeded to wipe it off with the sleeve of her cloak.

Hibari landed another blow on her shoulder and looked on, amused, as the girl wavered a bit and clicked her tongue in pain. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up a few inches and she gasped in pain. "Well? What happened to your stately manner earlier, herbivore?" Hibari remarked.

She fought back, futilely against his clutches. _Damn him for trying to strangle her! This wasn't counted in her plans!_ Imagine her total surprise when he let go of her suddenly, leaving her to fall to the ground flat on her knees, and trying to recover as much oxygen as possible. Grasping the railing behind her back to steady herself, she heaved herself up, now in the position of sitting on the metal surface of the railing.

She looked steadily against his grey eyes, and she made a little chuckle. The prefect's eyes widened a moment, and she used this opportunity to slide off the railing and to take a step closer to him, further invading his personal space. The prefect growled and tried to push her away, but the girl stood her ground, tracing her fingers against his well-toned chest.

"My, my Kyouya-sempai… Never been this close to a woman before?" She purred seductively, her hands continuing to roam against his clothed chest. "Get your hands off me, herbivore." He growled.

She smirked, and leaned further towards his face, their lips barely an inch apart…

"Do not touch me herbivore." Hibari remarked darkly. His eyebrows twitched when she made no move to pull away and instead opting to toy with his ebony locks.

"This will be your last warning herbivore. Get off m-" His threat was cut short when he felt her soft lips lock with his, her vanilla scent invading his senses all but for a moment. His grey eyes widened for a fraction of a second and she pulled back, smirking at her fulfilled objective.

Slowly backing into the corners, she swiftly sat back on the metal railing and with all her might, pushed back, her bodily weight falling off the roof. Hibari gathered his composure as he observed her as she fell, her hood falling off. It revealed her long, black tresses and her piercing aquamarine eyes.

Hibari's eyes widened for a fraction in a light of recognition. Of course, he had looked through all the student profiles of the school to familiarize himself.

The girl's name was Mei Tsukasa, and she's _**supposed to be dead**_.

_**Author's note: So how was the first chapter so far? Please don't forget to drop by with a review filled with advice from you guys! I'm going to update (maybe?) next week! Jaa~ **_

_**Kotori18**_


End file.
